This invention relates to an exercise apparatus that can be used on a variety of exercise equipment or with non-equipment exercising methods, in conjunction with a personal computer or television video game.
The popularity of home video games and exercise equipment has grown immensely over the past five years and is expected to grow steadily over the next five years. Based on the proliferation of home video game equipment and home exercise equipment, a need has developed to create activities that combine both types of home activities. This invention creates added usefulness for two products that the exerciser may already have but may be under utilizing. In addition, it makes the beneficial activity of exercising more enjoyable and fruitful by providing entertaining and responsive feedback to the exerciser.
The concept of exercising while engaging in some type of interactive visual or peripheral activity is discussed in patent art and is shown in various devices.
For example, British Patent Application No. GB 2114901A, Bannister, filed on Feb. 9, 1983, shows the use of an exercise machine used with video and/or audio equipment and connected by a sensor unit in such a way that operation of the exercise machine affects the signal on the video screen. The sensor units use markers attached to the exercise machine to activate electromagnetic radiation detectors in order to determine the speed of the exercise machine. This invention is limited to use with an exercise machine and the use of attachable markers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,938, Kazimir, et al., entitled "Video Computer System Controlled by Operation of Elastomeric Exercise Apparatus," issued Dec. 25, 1984. This patent shows an elastomeric physical exercise device and a video game combination, whereby the "fire" operation for the video game is only executed when the exerciser stretches the elastomer portion of the exercise device. The stretching elastomer is connected directly to the transducer assembly whereby the pulling action on the stretching means causes operation of the transducer switch mechanism for the "fire" function involved in the play of the video game. This invention is limited to exercise devices that have a stretching member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567, Phillips, entitled "Exercise Bicycle Apparatus Particularly Adapted for Controlling Video Games," issued Apr. 23, 1985. This patent shows an exercise bicycle that is used to control and fully operate a video game by use of electrical signals. These electrical signals are based on the motion of the handlebars as well as signals proportional to the speed at which the bicycle is being operated. This invention requires the use of an electrical generator and is limited to use with only exercise bicycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,897, Melton, entitled "Exercise Cycle With Interactive Amusement Device," issued Sep. 24, 1985. This patent shows an exercise bicycle combined with a video game computer and game control that allows the physical effort of the operator to generate electrical current for operation of the game control, thereby permitting the operator to control and interact with the computer only upon maintaining a predetermined level of physical effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,605, Ritchie, entitled "Controls for a Game Bike," issued Jan. 20, 1987. This invention relates to a video game control arrangement whereby player movement is controlled on a video screen from the handlebars of an exercise bicycle. The arrangement is set up such that the video controls can only be operated with a preset acceptable exercise pace, below which the video game controls are non-operational.
U.S. Pat. No 4,976,435, Shatford, et al. entitled "Video Game Control Adapter," issued Dec. 11, 1990. This invention discloses an adapter for use with an exercise machine for driving control inputs of a video game system, and providing a plurality of selectable functional relationships between a set of input signals and the control inputs. The input signal is responsive to movement of a continuously rotatable member of an exercise machine and inputs mounted thereon also. This invention is also limited to use with an exercise machine.
None of the prior art is concerned with the combination of an exercise apparatus with a video game computer and game control, where a specific piece of exercise equipment is not required to determine the physical effort of the operator in order to control and interact with the video game.
These benefits, together with other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the following general statements and descriptions are read in the light of the appended drawings.